Locked In
by Vampire Piggy007
Summary: [Slash] Zim and Dib get locked in a store... Things happen.
1. To The Store Oh Joy

Locked In  
  
I got this idea when my mom and I went to the store...see she went to go get some potato's(god only know's why)and I was looking at whipped cream(OK PEOPLE I CAN'T HELP IT IF I LOVE THAT STUFF!!)and I thought of Zim and Dib being locked in the store...that's how I came up with this!!^_^(I am so stupid huh?)Ok,now I don't own Invader Zim and if I did I would be swimming it Chocolate bubble gum slushies!!Ok,you may read on!!  
  
"..."Talking Aloud  
'...'Thinking   
  
+++  
  
"Master master!"Said the little insane robot getting off his chair in the kitchen and running into the living room where his master,Zim,sat."Master master we're out of food!!"The robot said to Zim."Gir,you actually eat that stuff humans call food!Sheesh!"He said crossing his arms ashamed of his helper.  
  
"But master I need...WAFFLES!!"Gir said grabbing Zim's leg and crying."I want..I want..SOME WAFFLES MASTER!!"He cried.Zim stood up and tried to shake the robot off his leg.  
  
"Gir get off now!"Zim yelled."Only if you go get me some waffles!"Gir said looking up to Zim's angry eyes."Fine Gir!I'll go just let go of me now!!"Zim said."Yes,master"He said letting go.  
  
"Do you want anything else at the store Gir,because I am not going back again"Zim said looking at Gir."Yes Master here is a list!!"Gir said taking out a rather long list of food items.Zim grabbed the list and looked it over with his crimson eyes.  
  
"Hmm...cheese...bacon..."He continued to scan the list."Chocolate bubble slushie?!"He said confused."It'll say on the packet thingy what kind it is"Gir said.Zim looked up from his list and narrowed his eyes."Why can't you go with me!?"Zim said throwing down the list."Because I wanna watch the Scary Monkey Show"Said Gir pointing to the TV that was now showing the growling monkey.  
  
"That monkey"Zim said deadly."I love this show..."Gir said hugging the tv.He took out a rubber piggy and went to go sit on the couch.Zim picked up the list and looked over the items he didn't already.He went into the kitchen and grabbed his disguise off the counter and put in his contacts and black wig on.  
  
"Gir I am going to the store now,to get this shopy list thing over with"Zim announced but didn't get a reply from the little robot.He marched to the door and threw it open.Obivously angry with going to the store.He shut the door and walked down his lawn and onto the sidewalk.  
  
He walked down the pavement to the store to pick up the things Gir wanted.He hoped it would shut him up.  
  
+++  
  
Meanwhile at Dib's House  
  
Dib was sitting on the couch watching TV when Gaz appeared from he kitchen.  
  
"Dib we have nothing to eat"She said pausing her game to look at him."So what am I supposed to do about it?"He said looking at his younger sister."Go get some food"She said unpausing her game and playing once more.  
  
"WHY ME!"He yelled at her."Because your older then I am..plus I don't feel like it"She growled not looking up form her game this time.  
  
"I have a life to ya know!!"He keep yelling."Oh,your trying to prove to the world that aliens exist oh yeah that's a life"She said sarcasticly."And besides...dad would tell you too go"She added.  
  
"He should go get them!!"Dib said to Gaz."If he just can't take 1 minute off his stupid experiment and go to the store then he shouldn't even be a dad"Dib said going on about his dad.  
  
"Fine lets go ask him"She said hopping off the couch.Dib followed his sister down to Pro. Membrane's lab.When they got there Gaz opened the door.When they stepped in they saw some chemicals in glass containers and a lot of machines.  
  
Gaz walked past all of those items and found their father."Dad,we're out of food"Gaz said pausing her game to look up at her father.Her father tuned around and saw Dib.  
  
"Son can you go buy some food for me,i'm too busy at the moment"He said getting some money and handing it to Dib."Yours always busy"Dib muttered to himself."What was that son?"Pro Membrane asked."Nothing Pro Membrane"He said aloud and dragged himself out of the lab before his father could protest about calling him that.  
  
He grabbed his trench coat and opened the door pissed at his father."Damn him"He mumbled putting on him coat and walking accross him lawn to the sidewalk.'I wish I weren't his son..he should even call me son..let alone should I call him dad'He thought walking along the pavement.  
  
+++  
  
At the Store Parking Lot  
  
Zim entered the store parking lot and looked around.Cars were parked and people were going in and out of the store.Out of all the people thought he saw one wearing a black trench coat.He knew right away it was that puny human,Dib.  
  
How Zim hated him so much!If it wasn't for Dib he would have already taken over this sorry excuse for a planet.He didn't even know why he bothered with Dib,he really didn't.I mean all the human does is try to prove to the world he's an alien...  
  
He glared at Dib who was already glaring right back.They stood there glaring for about 5 second until they realized they were sent here for a reason and they broke the glare and walked up to the store's doors.  
  
They walked in the door opening by itself,and they both grabbed a cart.Then they pushed there carts to go purchase there items.  
  
Zim pushed his cart to some section...he didn't really know what the sections of the store was what so he was just browsing.He saw something that said 'Chocolate Bubble Gum Slushie' and he picked up 7 so he wouldn't have to go get some more.  
  
Meanwhile Dib was at the the bread section.He got about 9 packages of toast,on the count of Pro. Membrane would probably go through 3 packages today.He also went to the section with butter and picked up some to go with the toast.  
  
He knew Gaz would be wanting some soda so he better go get some before he forgets.He went to the soda section and grabbed 5 packs of Dr.Pepper on the count of that was her favorite soda-pop.He sighed.He just couldn't understand why his dad couldn't go to the store...well,anyway,he needed to shop before the store closes...oh yeah pizza...he needed pizza...  
  
"Lets see what's next on the list"The alien said as he held up the list...'Pizza?What garbage'He thought to himself.'Oh well,these things will shut Gir up for a little while'He thought smiling.He rounded his cart to the frozen pizza section and saw Dib there.'Puny earth monkey'He called Dib in his thoughts.  
  
Dib then spotted Zim on the same section he was and thought'Alien scum'Their carts were right by eachother's.There was a moment of silence and then the both burst out names.Yelling at eachother.Little did they know that the store was closing...  
  
+++  
  
Want more?Read and Review!It sucks yes,but just review please!!I want to do the next chapter I think its interesting to write this!^_^ 


	2. The Store War

Locked In  
  
Finally, a second chapter! Yes it is here!! Behold!! Ok just read!!  
  
+++  
  
"What are you doing her Zim!" Dib asked Zim. "For your information, Stinkbeast, I am here to get food!" He said crossing his arms. "You don't eat human food Zim!" Dib said waving his arms up and down.  
  
"I eat human food…I AM NORMAL I TELL YOU!!" The green alien yelled putting his gloved fist in the air. "Sure, no ears, green skin, that's really normal!" Dib said rolling his eyes.   
  
Zim shook with anger. "It's a skin condition!" Zim yelled at Dib clenching his fist and putting it up to Dib's face level. "Oh, you think you can beat me in a fist fight?" Dib said smirking. He clamped together his fist putting it right by Zim's.  
  
Zim growled low and kicked Dib in the leg, while Dib avoided it by doing a back flip. They charged at each other like mad men. Punching and kicking each other they didn't hear the lady over the intercom say, "Five minutes until Piggy's Mart closes have a nice day!" The lady said before going off the intercom.  
  
Zim and Dib were to occupied in their fistfight to notice the lady's voice though. They keep punching, kicking, punching, and kicking some more.   
  
Five minutes later everyone in the store walked out of the doors with their purchases. Zim and Dib got tired of fist fighting and stopped trying to catch their breath. Zim walked over to his cart and Dib looked up.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Dib said continuing, "We're not done with our fist fight!" He said holding out his fist, which was clenched. "Oh, yes we are! Gir is going to go crazy if I don't go give him his food now!" Zim said  
  
Zim walked over to the counter "HELLO!" He shouted. He shrugged and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the handle of the door and pulled. It wouldn't even budge. "Grrrrrrr" He growled at the door. "Come on, come on!" He muttered to himself.  
  
Dib appeared behind the alien and asked him what was wrong with the door. "It won't move!" Zim said struggling with the door. "Let me show you how it's done!" Dib said pushing Zim out of the way. Zim slanted sideways and fell on the floor in some gum.  
  
"Ummm…Dib…" He said trying to pull up from the floor. "DIB!!!" He yelled at him, but Dib was putting all his attention to the stiff door. Zim slammed his fist on the hard ground. "DIB!!!I NEED YOUR HELP!!" He roared at him.   
  
Dib looked up from the door handle he was pulling on and ran beside Zim. "What alien scum?" He asked. "Could you PLEASE HELP ME GET OFF THIS GUM!!" He screamed at him. He was trying to say it nicely but he was still irritated with Dib about not listening to him.  
  
"Fine alien scum. You don't have to scream!" He said putting his arms under Zim's. He elevated him off the ground. It was kind of hard with the gum stuck to his head. He managed to get him off the ground, but he had to tug on his wig to get it out of the gum.  
  
After about eight minutes he got the gum out of his wig and put it back on his green head. Zim just stood up and walked in the direction of the whipped cream isle. "Hey, aren't you going to thank me?!" Dib asked catching up to him.  
  
When he got to the isle Zim was holding a can of whipped cream with a smirk on his lips. He popped open the can and pointed it at Dib.  
  
Dib got the idea and reached over and got a tomato. He arched his arm and got ready to throw it. Suddenly, Zim squirted the cream at Dib's face and it got all over his glasses and hair.  
  
Dib didn't know why but he was laughing. He threw the tomato at Zim and it landed in his eye. Zim was also laughing. Dib got another tomato.  
  
Zim let out a battle cry and Dib raced towards him with a tomato. Zim jumped atop of a ladder and Dib threw a tomato, but he missed.  
  
They fought the battle all the way over to the pop isle. Dib had an idea and grabbed some pop. Zim of course didn't know what was going on. Dib shook up the Pepsi he held in his hand and aimed it at Zim.  
  
Zim backed away from Dib and the Pepsi. He opened the tab and the pop sprayed out and landed on Zim. Zim grabbed some pop and did the same as Dib had done.  
  
They were tired out after playing war for two hours. They laid down by the pop packages. Dib looked over at Zim, who had already fallen asleep. They were covered in tomatoes, whipped cream, and pop.  
  
Zim's chest rose and fell as he sleep silently while Dib looked at him. 'I think I actually love Zim' He said blushing at the thought.  
  
Then he just realized tomorrow was Thanksgiving! The stores were going to be closed! Oh, great! Now he has to be stuck in a store with Zim for a whole day!  
  
'Well…' Dib thought 'It won't be that bad…' Was his last thought before going to sleep.  
  
+++  
  
More to come!! Sorry again it took to long to get this up!! Read and Review!! YES YOU HAVE TOO!!^-^  
  
  
  
? 


	3. Breaking, Fixing, and Breaking Again

Locked In  
  
By: Vampire Piggy007  
  
Notes and Disclaimer: OMG! I've updated! Run everyone Run save yourself! ^^;;; Anyway, I don't own Invader Zim! Bleh! Need I be reminded? I'm just an ordinary girl... ok a crazy girl, but that's beside the point! Umm... the end? [Of the Notes and Disclaimer that is!]  
  
Rating: PG-13 for cursing and mention of blood, but it's not to bad.  
  
Summary: ~*Slash*~ Zim and Dib both are forced to go to the store... what will happen when they get locked in? Read and Review!!  
  
What You Need to Know: "Talking"  
  
~Thinking~  
  
*Whispering*  
  
[author notes]  
  
Forgiveness: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! You can hit me with a frying pan if you want... ::VP gets hit by ten frying pans:: OK OK OK!! I get it! Here's the next chapter!! ::VP rubes her head as her pet Vampire Piggy flies over her and hands her an ice pack.::  
  
~~~ At the Store... ~~~  
  
Dib awoke to the sound of Zim's breathing. The boy looked over to see Zim sleeping soundly. He sighed. ~Am I... falling in... love?~ Dib blushed at the thought. ~NO! NOT WITH THE ALIEN!! I REFUSE!! YOUR SUPPOSE TO STUDY HIM NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH HIS KIND!~ Dib though mentally slapping himself. [LOVE KNOWS NO RACE DIB!! Sorry, getting into my own fic... -.-]  
  
The raven-haired boy reached his hand over to Zim, who was sitting right beside him, and stroked his check. Dib felt his cheeks go red, Zim started to stir and the green alien turned the other way right when Dib jerked his hand away. Zim opened his eyelids and looked at his surroundings. "I don't remember my house being a store..." He looked around not knowing anyone was here, he took off his contacts and wig.  
  
He through them on the ground. "What am I doing here?" He asked himself. "I'm getting out of here!" The alien turned around and saw Dib. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SPACE BOY!!" Zim yelled backing away. "Relax, Zim. We got locked in remember?" He asked rolling his eyes, but he seemed to get lost in Zim's. "Yes... yes I do." He said calming down. "I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" Zim screamed running towards the front door. Dib sighed and slumped after him.  
  
When Dib had caught up with Zim he was banging his head on the door and part of his face was bleeding from banging it so hard on the glass doors. "WHOA! ZIM STOP YOUR GOING TO HURT YOUR HEAD!!" Dib said running up to him holding him back, since he was stronger than Zim. [Ahhh... he cares... ok back to the ficcy!] "Why do you care!?" Zim asked pulling away from him.  
  
Dib opened his mouth only to find he could not answer his rival. [Err- crush whatever...] "But... you'll probably get amnesia and forget all your plans to destroy man kind. No problem though, right?" Dib said grinning. ~Quick thinking...~ The boy though. ~Amnesia, I've heard of that... even someone on Irk got it, better not bang my head anymore.~ Zim though stepping away from the door.  
  
There was purple blood running from the side of Zim's face, it was dripping wherever he stood, and it was splattered on the door. [I'm just saying he has purple blood, I don't know if he does or not.] "We need to get that fixed, Zim." Dib said referring towards the wound he had made on his head. "Once again, why do you care?" Zim asked. "Well, do you want to walk around like that?" Dib questioned. "No." Zim replied. "Than follow me." He gestured Zim to follow him to the bathroom so they could clean the wound. On the way there Dib pulled out a tiny box with a red 'X' on it. They arrived and Dib took out a cleaning cloth from his first aid kit, turning the water on. He put the cloth under the water and took it out so it was soaked.  
  
He held the washcloth with one hand and with the other he placed it on Zim's check turning the wound towards him. He saw Zim turn red and he himself did, but quickly shook it away. He put the cloth on Zim's blood wound and Zim screeched in pain pushing Dib back. "Zim, I know it's going to hurt, but you need to do this so I can put the bandage on!" Dib said firmly. He held Zim's cheek again and dabbed the watery washcloth on the gash. Zim flinched, but did not push the other teenager away. When Dib was done he washed the blood out of the washcloth, putting it away in his first aid kit.  
  
Next he took out a bandage and some special tape to make it say on Zim's head. He put the bandage where the cut was and taped it there. He put his first aid kit back in one of his trench coat pockets and admired his work. The side of Zim's head had a bandage on it. And no blood was running everywhere anymore. Dib nodded in approval of his own work.  
  
"T-t-thank you..." Zim said walking out of the bathroom as Dib followed. ~Sounded like he had trouble saying those two words.~ Dib thought. They went back in the pop isle, where they had a store war and slept, to find whip cream, pop, and tomatoes covering the white and gray floor tile. They sighed. ~When the store opens tomorrow, we are in some deep shit...~ Dib sighed unhappily. ~But it was fun!~ Dib thought thinking about their little 'war' with food and drinks.  
  
Zim leaned against some Dr.Pepper as Dib sat down by some Vanilla Coke twiddling his thumbs whistling. ~What are we going to do for the next 24 hours?~ Zim asked himself glaring at no one in particular. ~My head hurts like hell!~ Zim thought putting a hand to the side of his head groaning.  
  
Dib stood up looking around for something to do. He walks out of the isle, Zim stepped behind him. He went to the front of the store to see a small video arcade. Dib smirked and Zim looked at him puzzled. "Zim, I will finally defeat you." He stated walking towards the video games.  
  
"What?" Zim asked running towards him.  
  
~~~ Half an Hour Later... ~~~  
  
"NOOOOOO!! I'VE FINALLY BEEN BEATEN!!" Zim screamed in the pain of his lose. "Want to go again?" Dib said holding out another quarter. "I will NOT play this STUPID human video thingy with you no longer!" Zim said walking off with Dib slumping behind him. "You scared?" Dib asked smirking. "NO I AM NOT!" Zim confirmed. "Ahhh... is Little Zimmy afraid of being defeated?" Dib asked in a baby voice. "NO!!!" Zim swung his fist at Dib's head, but Dib caught Zim's fist in his hand.  
  
"Zim, I'm not going to fight you." He stated simply. Zim tried to kicked at him but Dib held his leg with his other hand. "Must I repeat myself?" Dib asked letting go of Zim's leg and arm. "Are you scared?" Zim asked, doing the same Dib had done to him. "Why would I be afraid of some alien scum like you?" Dib asked. "Why would I be afraid of a stink beast like you?" Zim smirked.  
  
Dib was getting angry now! ~I don't want to fight him! DAMN IT!~ Dib said in his mind. ~But he's pissing me off so bad...~ Dib tried to control his temper, but he roughly failed when he hit Zim in his cut. Zim screamed in pain. "OH MY GOD!! ZIM!!!" Dib yelled in anger at himself catching Zim before he fell to the floor. He laid him down and shook him fiercely. "ZIM WAKE UP!! PLEASE ZIM!!" He said tears coming sprouting from his eyes. "I-I love you..." Dib managed to choke out from his tears.  
  
~~~ End of Chapter Three ~~~  
  
OH MY!! Is Zimmy dead? What's poor Dibby going to do? Find out on the next chapter!! [I'm evil... XD...] 


	4. Mixed Emotions

Locked In  
  
Notes and Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Simple, n?  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Summary: ~*Slash*~ Zim and Dib both are forced to go to the store... what will happen when they get locked in?  
  
What You Need to Know: "Talking"  
  
~Thinking~  
  
[author notes]  
  
The fourth chapter!! New thing, I'm going to e-mail all of you that have signed in or show your e-mail that Locked In has been updated. Let's go on...  
  
~~~ In the Store ~~~  
  
Dib was sobbing loudly holding Zim in his arms. "WAKE UP!!" He yelled through the store. But Zim didn't... he just laid there. "Damn you, Zim." He whispered through his tears. ~Do I... love him?!~ Dib asked himself. ~No.~ Said another voice inside his head. ~BUT I DO!!~ His insides were screaming on what to do.  
  
He leaned his head down and did something he had NEVER planed to do. He kissed Zim. ~I'm kissing ZIM!! HELLO!! He's an alien!!~ He thought. He pulled his lips away from Zim's and stepped away from him. He backed into the wall. "I just k-k-kissed Zim!!" He screeched. "So, that was kissing?" Zim thought tugging his head up.   
  
"ZIM!!!" Dib screamed. "YOU BASTARD!! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!!" He yelled running up to him crouching down. "Why do you care?" Zim tilted his head. "And what does this 'kissing' mean?" Zim asked. "It's when... er-- well, it's when..." Dib started to blush. "Your red!!" Zim jumped up pointing his figure at Dib. "Yeah, no duh..." Dib said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Kissing is when you touch lips, ok?!" Dib said quickly. "Now, I have a question for you. Why were you 'pretending' to be dead?" Dib asked raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't playing dead! I just opening my eyes after you 'kissed' me." He stated. There was dead silence.  
  
Zim broke it, "What's this 'kissing' mean? I mean, really?" "When you kiss someone it means you... love them..." Dib trailed off turning around so Zim couldn't see his face. "Love?" Zim questioned. ~The Tallest have that emotion for each other...~ Zim thought. "So you.. love me?" Zim asked walking up to him.  
  
"No! I do not!!" Dib fought back. "Than why did you just kiss me?" Zim asked. "Because... I was mixed in my emotions, ok?!" Dib said walking away. "Love?" Zim repeated to himself.  
  
~~~ Dib ~~~  
  
Dib sat by the see-through doors in the front of the store drowning in his emotions. "Do I love Zim? I mean... I don't know if I do or not... but... he is kind of cute... no!! SHUT UP!!" He screamed at himself.   
"I do NOT love that stupid, ugly alien!!" He confirmed, although his thoughts were a lot different.   
  
~I can't keep fighting myself... I can't deny it any longer...~ Dib thought sighing.  
  
~I love him...~   
  
~~~ Zim ~~~  
  
The green alien stood behind the store leaning next to the storage room door. He sighed. "Stupid human.. playing with my emotions..." He thought aloud. ~Face it, Zim, you love him.~ A voice told him. ~No, I don't!! So, shut up.~ "Can't... take... all my thoughts!!" Zim struggled holding his head feeling the bandage placed on the side of his head.   
  
"Curse this bandage!!" Zim tore it off tossed it to the ground. "I hate him... I hate him... I HATE HIM!!" Zim roared. "You are suppose to KILL the enemy... not FALL for them..." He stated.   
  
~But, I cannot get anywhere without confessing my real feelings... even if they are for the enemy...~ He thought.  
  
~I love him...~  
  
~~~ End of the VERY Short Chapter ~~~  
  
Sorry it was so short guys! Forgive me... please read and review!! 


	5. Man In Black and More Emotions

Locked In  
  
Notes and Disclaimer: VP: ... ::stands still::  
  
Dagger [My Vampire Piggy]: Say it!!  
  
VP: No...  
  
Dagger: You won't get to write the story...  
  
VP: I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM!!! ::cries::  
  
Dagger: It's ok...  
  
VP: SHUT UP!!! ::cries and floods her basement::  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Summary: ~*Slash*~ Zim and Dib both are forced to go to the store... what will happen when they get locked in?  
  
What You Need to Know: "Talking"  
  
~Thinking~  
  
[author notes]  
  
YAY!! Watch out here comes chapter five!! ^__^ I didn't expect it to be this long but... I got 44 reviews. [That's the most a POOR author like me has gotten... ::cries again than suddenly stops:: ]So, I'm just going to make it longer! Even thought it's not really long now... but anyway, read on reviewer !!  
  
~~~ Zim ~~~  
  
Dib and Zim were still in their spots. Zim at the storage room and Dib by the see through doors at the front of the store.  
  
Zim straightened himself for he was leaning against the storage room door and started to walk around. His hands in his red uniform. The side of his face were he had been banging at was bleeding leaving blood trails all over the not so clean white tiles.  
  
"I hate my thoughts..." He muttered to himself sighing. "But I love that human..." He sighed again, one with a mix of sadness and happiness. He really did love Dib, but boys were suppose to like GIRLS not BOYS on Earth. But on Irk it was WAY different. It didn't matter what gender you were, you were just in love.  
  
~But this is not Irk, this is Earth.~ Zim eyes saddened and the thought of never being with Dib. "I hate the rules of this planet..." Zim said quietly to himself. "He kicked his left boot near a wall he was at and some of the paint chipped off.  
  
"I hate this store..." He mumbled. "I hate everything..." ~Except Dib.~ He added to himself only. He sighed leaning against one of the walls and sliding down to the ground.   
  
Crying.  
  
~~~ Dib ~~~  
  
Dib sat silently in the front of the store getting up. "I love Zim... but things are probably different on Irk..." He said sighing. [SIGHING! AGAIN!] "I hate the rules!!" Dib said in anger as he punched the see-through door.   
  
He walked away from the front doors heading for the storage room. [Zim already left, remember?] He got there and slumped against the door.  
  
He looked at the bandage he had put on Zim thrown on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. It had blood all over it and blood was trailed through out the store. Dib sat there looking at the bandage.  
  
"I love him, but it's impossible to be with him..." He through the bandage in a trash can nearby and starting to sob.  
  
~~~ Zim ~~~  
  
The green alien sat there crying. ~It's all that Dib's fault I'm crying!! FUCKING HUMANS!!~ He thought crying louder.   
  
"Why do I have all these stupid emotions. Invaders are suppose to be WARRIORS not LOVERS." He stated standing up. His antennas perked up as he heard a sound of glass shattering.  
  
~~~ Somewhere On the Store's Roof ~~~  
  
A man in black pants, black boots, a black shirt, and a black skiing mask had broken though the glass part of the roof. "Perfect. No one is in sight, I steal the money. Tada." He said simply. "But, just to be on the safe side..." He took out a gun and loaded it. "Here I go!!" He jumped through the hole he had made and prepared to still some money.  
  
~~~ End of Chapter ~~~  
  
OMG!! A GUN!!! WHAT'LL HAPPEN!!?! See next time!! ^.~ But... you'll HAVE to read and review!!! 


	6. Shattered Glass and a Piggy Back Ride

Locked In  
  
Notes and Disclaimer: VP: I don't own Invader Zim.  
  
Dagger: I'm so proud of you!! ::Hugs her::  
  
VP: GET OFF OF ME!!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Summary: ~*Slash*~ Zim and Dib both are forced to go to the store... what will happen when they get locked in?  
  
What You Need to Know: "Talking"  
  
~Thinking~  
  
[author notes]  
  
Chapter six is here! I'll TRY to make this chapter longer. Ok? Just, no frying pans!!  
  
~~~ Dib ~~~  
  
The human stopped crying when he heard glass break. "Zim's probably making a disaster..." He confirmed to himself. "Stupid alien.. making me feel like this..." He sniffed wiping a tear away.  
  
~Man, if Gaz could hear my she'd laugh me into another dimension...~ Dib thought chuckling just a little. ~But... I guess she's not here... that's good.~ He declared.  
  
~~~ Zim ~~~  
  
"Glass shattering? What is this?" Zim stood up looking around. "I know it couldn't be that Dib-human... So, who is it?" He asked no one. "I have to find him!" Zim said determined as he walked off to find Dib.  
  
He looked around every isle. "Where could that cute little human be?" ~Whoa! I'm getting all lovesick like that guy on TV~ He thought. Zim wondered walking back to the storage room to find who he was looking for, but he it was crying.  
  
"Dib? Why are you crying?" A concerned Zim asked. Dib looked up and stood up drying his face with his hand. "N-nothing..." Dib said sniffing. "What's wrong Dib?" Zim stepped closer to the paranormal boy, but he stepped back.  
  
"Nothing is wrong!!!" He screamed as it echoed off the walls of the store. "Ok, ok!! Just don't yell..." Zim said to Dib. "Well, I wanted to find you because I heard glass shatter." Zim stated. "I heard it to, but I thought it was you, Zim?" "Nope." Zim shook his head.  
  
"Than, who is it?" Dib questioned. Zim just shrugged. "Let's go look around." Dib took Zim's smaller hand in his bigger one. Zim blushed and said, "I can guide myself, you know?" "Oh, y-yeah, right." Dib let go of his hand putting a hand to his cheek.  
  
They walked to the center of the store to find glass everywhere on the floor. "Ok, Zim, be careful not to step on any glass, ok?" Dib asked, now being the one who was concerned.  
  
"Ok, I'll be careful. Don't worry about me, Dib." Zim laughed quietly. "Just be careful!" Dib said walking very warily across the floor. Zim followed him, not being really aware of anything at all. Dib looked back and Zim and their eyes meet. Dib was the first one to look away as he concentrated on watching for broken glass.  
  
Zim jerked his head away and accidentally slipped on a piece of glass as he feel forward as another piece dug into his leg. "Shit shit shit..." He muttered to himself getting up VERY careful not to get his hand in any. Dib looked back to Zim and saw he was on the floor with glass in his leg.  
  
"Oh my god..." He whispered. "Zim, are you alright?" He ran up to him crouching down. "Yep, I always have glass stuck in my knee, don't worry about me!" Zim yelled sarcastically. "Well, no shit I'm not alright!!" He said not so sarcastic this time.  
  
"Can you walk over to a floor with no glass so I can bandage it?" Dib asked. "No, I don't need your help." Zim said getting up only to fall down again, but this time Dib caught him. "Yes, you do." He carried Zim over to a area with no glass. "Why do I always get hurt?" Zim asked Dib.  
  
"Because.. You're not careful enough." He said getting out his first aid kit. Zim snorted in a mad sort of way, but thought to himself that Dib did have a point. "If you didn't go around sticking your nose in the air you'd be just find. You just don't think anything can hurt you, but really, anything can." Dib stated taking out a two clothes, two bandages, and special tape.   
  
"Why do you need two bandages?" Zim questioned. "I think I'll do your head to." Dib glanced at Zim. "Since you tore your other bandage off." He added. Dib took out some kind of metal contraption as he plucked the glass out of Zim's leg. Zim bit back a few tears. ~Invaders don't cry.~ He stated in his thoughts.  
  
Dib noticed this and wanted to say he could cry, but was wrapped up in where to get water. ~I just don't want to leave Zim here and than go get some water in the rest room... Oh! I know!~ The black-haired male pulled out a water bottle from his coat pocket. "Here we go..." He muttered pulling up Zim's pant leg to the cut. He poured some water on the cloth and dabbed at the cut.   
  
Zim winced. ~Damn, I'm going to be more aware now...~ He confirmed. Dib wrapped a bandage around the cut and threw the cloth on the ground. He got the other one and did the same thing he did to the other one. He was finished and gathered his things putting them back in his coat pocket.   
  
"Now, can you stand up?" Dib asked. "I can..." ~I think...~ Zim tried to lift his butt off the ground, but that even hurt. "I don't think I can..." He mumbled embarrassed. "Ok. Than I'll just have to do this..." He crouched down in front of Zim.  
  
"I haven't given one of these in a LONG time." Dib said. "What is it?" Zim questioned tilting his head. "Oh, right, you're from another planet. Well, put your arms around my neck. Go on." Zim took his arms and put them around Dib's neck. "Now, I'll just take your legs..." Dib grabbed Zim's legs, careful not to touch the cut, and pulled him up.  
  
"It's called a Piggy Back Ride." Dib stated walking around to check if Zim would fall or not. [Wouldn't want that to happen, again.. x.x] "Piggy back? Are you a piggy back?" Zim asked. Dib stopped and laughed. "No, I'm just a human." He laughed again. "Don't squirm around or it'll loosen my hold on you , ok?" Dib said glancing up at Zim's head, which was laid on his shoulder. Zim nodded blushing.   
  
Dib stepped over the glass and got across. [SUCCESS!!! ::cheers::] "Dib, I like Piggy Back Rides." Zim told him. "Yeah, my mom gave me one when I was little." Dib said frowning slightly. "Why are you frowning?" Zim asked. "Well, my mother died a few years ago." Dib said sniffing. "Oh, I'm sorry." Zim said feeling mad at himself. "It's ok Zim. So, do you have parents?" "No." Zim said simply.  
  
"Oh, tough." Dib said. "Well, it's not that tough you see. I was born to be an Invader. So, I'm not suppose to have feelings or anything, so I never worried about having parents." "I see." Dib said shaking his head. "Yes, yes you do." Zim stated obviously.  
  
They were now at the front doors of the store. "So, umm... what now?" Dib asked. "I think I know." A voice behind them said. Dib felt Zim being pulled off his back as he turned around to see a gun to Zim's head.  
  
~~~ End of Chapter ~~~  
  
YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! I think... well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Read and Review! Thank you!! 


	7. Guns Aren't That Fun

****

Locked In

Notes and Disclaimer: VP: I don't own Invader Zim. Sweet, simple, to the point...

Dagger: Right.

VP: Yep.

Dagger: Yup.

****

Rating: PG-13 for cursing.

****

What You Need to Know: "Talking"  


~Thinking~  


[author notes]

On with the Locked In fic... Also sweet, simple, to the point!

~~~ In the Store ~~~

Dib stood in horror. Looking at the black gun pointing to his rival's [Crush?] head. He was in a panic, but frozen, frozen in fear. What will happen? Will Zim die? Disturbing questions plagued his mind, making his expression turn more panicked. 

"Give me your money." The man stated, his voice was cold, like ice. When Dib's words came out it were meant to be brave and strong, instead it was shaky and scared. "I-I have no money!" "Than give me your trench coat!" He snarled. "It must be worth something!!" He added smirking.

Dib's body trembled. ~No, I'll stand up to him!! I'm not giving away this coat!!~ His mind was determined, but his arms grabbed the coat and yanked it off him. He handed it to the man and stood back in his long sleeved blue shirt with a face on it. He had a golden watch at the end of his right hand sleeve.

"And the watch too!!" The bugler barked. Dib's eyes widened. ~The watch my mother gave me?! NO!! I will not give my watch up.~ "I will not give my watch up!!" He repeated aloud, his voice had turned to angry, and his eyes were narrowed.

"Than green boy here gets it!" He put his finger on the trigger, his smirk wider now. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face." Dib's voice sounded commanding. The man did not obey, his smirk only got wider and his finger pushed ever so lightly on the trigger.

~Think! Think!~ Dib's mind was screaming at him, telling him to do something before the ground turned red. He looked around and felt something hit his leg. He looked down to see a whipped cream can. He thought of something and nodded his head. The black clothed man eyed him suspiciously. 

In a swift motion Dib picked up the have full can of whipped cream and quickly aimed it at the man throwing it. It hit the man in the head and he let the gun fall to the ground and rubbed his head as Dib made a simply gesture picking up the gun off the ground.

The man had let go of the green alien and Zim was shaking. He got up, still shaking, and looked over at Dib. He stood there for a minute and than threw himself at Dib as he hugged him. Dib's eyes looked surprise and they turned to joy. He had saved Zim! He did it! And Dib noticed that Zim seemed to forget all about the bruise on his leg, he was taking the pain well. 

Dib was about to snake his arms around Zim's back to hug him back when he realized the man had pulled out another gun. In another rapid gesture he took the boy in his arms and put Zim behind him. Zim put his hand on Dib's shoulder looking at the man. 

~I'm an Invader.~ Zim thought. ~But, I _do_ have _many _weakness, I need to watch out.~ He thought nodding to himself. He than broke out of his thoughts when Dib grabbed Zim throwing him over his shoulder and running. Zim saw the man run after them and disappear in one of the isles.

Zim looked back at Dib, but only saw the back of his head. "D-dib? Where are we going?" Zim's voice was still shaken from what had happened back there. Dib didn't answer and just keep running. Zim guessed he couldn't hear him. He _was_ running fairly fast for carrying another body.

Zim noticed they were heading to the back of the store. ~Probably to the Storage Room. Brilliant!~ Zim thought smiling, but it quickly faded as he thought of the situation they were both in.

The alien's guess had been right as he saw the big sign that said _Storage Room_ in the distance. He sighed in relief as Dib kicked open the door running inside. He put Zim down and looked around. He took Zim's hand and led him behind some machine and crouched there, motioning Zim to do the say.

Zim crouched down and heard faint footsteps outside the Storage Room door. "Dib," Zim whispered, almost not speaking. "Why did you come back here? It's a dead end!" He exclaimed getting a little bit louder. "Relax Zim! When he comes through that door," He pointed to the door they had come through. "I'll aim for him and we'll run. Tada." Dib said simply.

"Where will we run!? We can't get out of the store?!" Zim was almost yelling. Dib put a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet! Do you want to end up dead?!" Zim shook his head at what Dib said. "Now, we're just going to try and... _kill_ him." Dib spat the words 'kill' bitterly. He had never killed anyone and hadn't planned on it when he walked into Piggy Mart.

"Do you have a weapon you might use?" Dib asked glancing at Zim. The alien took out a laser gun and looked over the gray machine to see the man at the door searching for them. "Ready, One, two, three!" Dib said in a _very _quiet murmur before Zim and him stood up from the machine. 

They started shooting. One hit him in the arm, which didn't slow him down that much. When he got to them they stepped back. He jumped up in the air and came behind Zim. "What's in you little back pack?" Zim turned around fast and pointed his laser gun at him. "Stay back!!" He ordered.

"I just want to see!" He grabbed Zim by the shoulder and twisted him around. Dib ran into the man's side as he let go of Zim. He had his sight set on Dib now. He glared at him and put his hand on Dib's neck, strangling him. Dib chocked and hacked. Now it was Zim's turn to worry. His small body ran over to Dib's strangled position and bit the guy's arms. He let go painfully as Dib got away. 

He quickly took his laser gun shooting him in the stomach. He arched over in pain and Dib recovered in time to take his gun he got and shot. It went slowly as it hit the robber on the side of his face. His body feel limp. Death lingered in the air.

Zim and Dib looked at each other than back at the lifeless body in front of them. There was silence, but it seemed so loud to them. Zim approached the figure, cautiously. He touched him. His body was cold. "He's... dead." Zim announced, breaking the loud silence.

"Yeah, I know Zim, I know. How's your leg?" Dib asked rubbing his neck. "Well, it hurts, but I can take the pain of walking. Besides, the cut wasn't THAT deep." Zim smiled slightly. Dib frowned and walked out of the room. Zim followed shaking his head in pity at the limp figure.

~~~ End of Chapter Seven ~~~

Sorry it was so weird. Zim just took the pain in his leg, and he was right, it wasn't THAT deep. So, read and review!! Thanks yous!!


	8. Binx Not Really A Chapter, Just a Note

Vampire Piggy007 here... I won't be finishing Locked In because of a traggic event that happend...  
  
My cat got run over by a car. Her name was Binx and she was 2 months old. I'm really sad and so I'm not going to post any fics soon. But, I will have that next chapter up ASAP. I just hope you guys love this story...  
  
Well, that's all. Sorry it wasn't a real chapter. I'm going to go to be now... bye...  
  
~Vampire Piggy007 


	9. Rules Were Ment to Be Broken

****

Locked In

Notes and Disclaimer: VP: I don't own Invader Zim. ::pouts::

Dagger: I wish you did, than I could swim in money! ^.^

VP: Shut up...

Dagger: Can't make me!

VP: Takes out her gun. 

Dagger: Shutting up.

****

Rating: PG-13

****

What You Need to Know: "Talking"

~Thinking~

[author notes]

~~~ In Piggy Mart ~~~ [Yes, I dubbed it that! ^_^;;;]

Dib walked out of the storage room as he leaned against the wall. Zim burst out the door and stood in front of him. "What's wrong?!" Zim asked waving his hands in the air. "You wouldn't understand." Dib said darkly turning his back on the alien.

"Try me." Zim said firmly standing behind the paranormal boy. "Zim, I killed one of my own! Even though he wanted to kill someone... I just killed one of my own kind!" Dib screamed turning around to his rival. "When I came to this store I didn't expect to get locked in or kill another human-being!" Dib added.

"And you think I planed this?! I didn't expect this to happen either! It's just one less human to worry about!" Zim spat angrily crossing his arm. Dib jerked his body to face Zim's. "You know what your probably is Zim? You're a heartless alien!! And that's what you'll always be!! You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Dib yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I care about others!" Zim screamed. "Like who?" Dib asked glaring at him. "I-I care about you..." Zim quickly turned his blushing face away from his crush. Dib stopped screeching and looked at Zim. "W-what did you say?" He asked quiet shocked.

"I love you." Zim stated softly. Than what Dib heard was enough. He heard small sobs from Zim's body. "Zim, why are you crying?" Dib stepped up behind him grabbing his shoulders. "Because, I knew that you couldn't love me. You have rules on this planet, you have to love one of the other gender." Zim wiped a tear from one of his eyes sniffing.

Dib turned Zim around and hugged him. To Dib's surprise he didn't get hit or anything, he just felt arms around his neck. Zim's crying ceased after a while and they just stood there. Dib rocking Zim in his arms. 

"Hey Zim? Have you ever broken a rule before?" Dib asked out of the blue. "Well, yeah. Tons of times." Zim replied sniffing. "Couldn't hurt to break one more right?" Dib asked letting go of Zim and looking into his eyes. "I guess not." Zim said, obviosly not getting the hint. 

"I love you Zim." Dib smiled. "But what about the rules?" Zim asked, but couldn't help but hide the grin on his face. "Well, some people break rules." He replied taking Zim's hand. "We're two of the few." He said laughing. Dib bent down to Zim's face level and his face grew closer to his.

Than the moment was ruined by Zim. "Dib, what will we do with the body of that man?" He asked worriedly. Dib sighed angry that their first kiss was held off, but Zim DID have a point. "I don't know..." Dib awnsered honestly. 

"Well, we better figure out how!!" Zim yelped running to the storage room with Dib after him. When Dib burst through the door he saw a big-eyed worried Zim. "What is it?!" Dib asked running up to his new boyfriend. "He's gone..."

~~~ End of Chapter Nine ~~~  


Sorry it was kind of short and rushed. But I can't think striaght! Maybe I'll change it someday or something... read and review!!


	10. Putting An End to All Things, Well Some

****

Locked In

Notes and Disclaimer: VP: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm running out of ideas to do this disclaimer shit...

Dagger: Tell me about it!

VP: You don't even say anything! I make up all this stuff!!

Dagger: Yeah, but I'm your cute little vampire piggy everyone loves!! ^^;;;

VP: Riiiiiight...

Rating: PG-13.

Summary:

What You Need to Know: "Talking"

~Thinking~

[author notes]

~~~ Storage Room ~~~

"What the fuck do you mean he's gone?!" Dib's voiced raised with every word he said. "That's what I said!" Zim snapped at him, his voice rising too. "Great! Just what we needed!" Dib's words sounded angry, but his eyes were worried, worried for Zim and him.

"Let's split up." Zim suggested turning around to face the black-haired boy. "Ok." Dib said shortly. "I'll that area," Dib pointed to the west. "and you check that area." He shot his hand in the direction of the east of the huge room. "We'll meet back here in about... 15 minutes. Agreed?" "Agreed." They turned their backs to each other and went to go secure their areas.

~~~ Zim ~~~ 

Zim searched around every box, looked around every corner, nothing, not a trace of anything. "There has to be _something_ here!" He said to himself checking around a corner to find what else, nothing. "Well, since it's only been 10 minutes I might as well check around again." Zim sighed and walked around searching for anything.

Than he suddenly tripped and landed on his back. "AHHH!! MY SPINE!!" He screamed holding his back and standing up. "Damn it..." He cursed aloud squinting on of his eyes. When he looked down to see what had made him fall he spotted a small black gun. He picked it up.

"This is the gun that Dib used..." Zim realized abruptly. He looked the gun up and down, it looked fine. Than he heard something that made him jump, a scream. Dib's scream.

Zim gripped the gun tightly as he ran toward where the screaming was coming from. He ran as fast as his Irken legs could carry him. The screams were getting louder and louder as he ran west. Than he saw sickle-like hair. ~That has to be Dib!~ Zim thought running a little faster.

The sight before Zim wanted to make_ him _scream. The man had a gun in one hand and a dagger in the other. The figure was trying to cut Dib's neck with the dagger, but Dib was holding the arm back. "ZIM!! HELP ME!!" He shouted. Zim didn't need to be told twice as he took out the gun he found on the ground.

His hands were shaking as he put his finger on the trigger. "You asked for it!" Zim screeched at the man as he pulled the trigger.

Not a bullet came out.

He kept pushing it but all he got in response was an annoying clicking sound. "Shit!" Zim cursed again. He threw the gun down on the ground. His mind was racing, telling him what to do. It was telling him tons of things he couldn't think straight.

And he must have not been thinking straight as he lunged at the Man. He held out his hands and he knocked the man off Dib. Dib just laid on the ground, shocked. Zim on the other hand was now fighting for his life. [Fight for your life! Fight for your life! Fight for your life! Has anyone besides be has **_ever _**heard that song?! ^^;;;]

Zim was onto of the Man as the figure under him tried to stab him in the stomach with a dagger. Dib acted quickly as he grabbed a six-pack can of pop out of a nearby box. He smiled as the memory of Zim and him spraying each other with soda and trying to hit each other with tomatoes. But quickly snapped out of it as he heard Zim scream, the Man had flipped Zim over, and now he was on top of Zim.

Dib swiftly and quietly walked up behind the Man and with one gesture he hit the six-back on the Man's head. The six-pack of pop knocked him unconscious as he fell sideways. Zim got up and walked beside Dib.

"Dib, we need to do something before he wakes up!" Zim whispered, as if one little sound would awaken the Man. Dib didn't say anything but take the dagger out of the Man's hands. "We have to... kill him." He replied finally. "But Dib you sa-" Zim was cut off. "I know what I said Zim. But I was being foolish and stubborn. He almost killed me," He glanced at Zim, "and you." He said quietly.

Zim stood quiet, waiting for Dib to do something. Than Dib stepped forward and held the dagger strongly in his fist and he cracked the dagger into the Man's heart. He held it there for a minute and than took it out, it was bloodstained with red liquid, blood.

Dib threw the dagger by the man and turned his back to both the dead corpse and Zim. The alien grabbed Dib's arm. "Dib..." Zim put his head down, un able to say anything at the moment. Dib turned around and Zim hugged him as Dib hugged back. Zim now understood how Dib felt, killing one of his own kind, it was hard. Even though he wiped out his whole planet, but that wasn't the point. [^^;;;] The point was he understood Dib's feelings and emotions now.

Dib pulled away slightly as he looked at his watch. It was 2: 30 in the morning. Dib sighed. "Zim, although I would like to stand here and hug you, we have to get rid of the body and clean up this blood." Dib stated pulling away from Zim. "Oh, yeah..." Zim rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Without a word to Zim, Dib picked up the body and dumped it in a nearby box. "What are you doing?" Zim asked. "You'll see." Dib taped the box up with duck tape that he found near it. He pushed the box out of the way of the area they were in. "Now let's clean this up." He said looking around for a mop or something. He spotted two near the wall and a bucket of dirty water. "It'll work..." Dib muttered grabbing the mop handing it to Zim. "Clean." He ordered jokily.

Dib dipped the mop in the dirty water and scrubbed the floor as Zim followed. In about 5 minutes all the blood was cleaned from the ground. "Now, we have to go clean up the little 'Store War' we had." Dib grinned picking up the bucket of water as he and Zim made their way to the door.

They arrived in the aisle minutes later and Dib put the bucket down. "Now, let's start cleaning!" He declared as he scrubbed the floor again. Like last time, Zim followed Dib, cleaning the floor. About 10 minutes later they were all done, tomatoes in the trash and a spotless floor.

Dib walked back to the Storage Room and put the two mops and the bucket down beside the wall walking up to some empty boxes. "Now, if we just push these aside..." He murmured. He pushed them all aside with ease as a door appeared. "there should be a door right here." He finished turning around and smiling at his boyfriend. 

Zim smiled back. "So, it's been there all along?" Zim questioned walking up to Dib. "Well, when we were searching for that Man I found this door. He had pushed boxes so we couldn't see it, what a sly guy." Dib made a disgusted face at mentioning the Man's name, but shook it off.

"But I just wanted to clean everything up before we left because we would have been in deep trouble if we just left with the store looking like that." Dib said as Zim nodded in agreement. "So, what do we do with the body now?" Zim asked. "Well, we dump the box in the ocean [Just say they live by an ocean or something!] and we leave him there." Dib confirmed. 

"Ok, well we better get going!" Zim said marching to the box. "Hold the door." Zim said as Dib held open the door as the green alien pushed the box outside in the cold fall air. "Fresh Earth-like air!" Zim said happily as he was outside. 

Before Dib went outside he spotted a full box of Whipped Cream. He quickly grabbed one stuffing it in his trench coat pocket. He stepped outside and the door closed behind him. "So, what are we going to do after we dump him in the ocean." They acted as if it was an okay thing to dump a body into the ocean, but they were both a little uneasy. That was ignored though.

"Oh, I don't know." Dib said smirking as he fingered the Whipped Cream in his pocket. "How about going to my house?" Dib asked, the smirk still spread across his face. "Well, ok." Zim shrugged. Dib, still smirking, helped Zim push the box down the street and to the ocean, it was going to be a very long night.

~~~ The End ~~~

For those of you who didn't get the last part, to bad!! ::cackles:: I'm just kidding! You can e-mail me if you don't get it! ^^ Well, that was the last chapter. I am proud and sad to announce that **Locked In** is finished!! I'm sadder though, I loved this fan fiction, but I just hope you loved it as much as me! Read and review please! No flames!!


End file.
